El Tarareo del Lobo y su canción
by Jazy015
Summary: Este fic participa para el reto "Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo" del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


_**Nota de autor:** __Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

**_Aviso:_**_Este fic participa en el reto "Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo" del foro La aldea Oculta entre las hojas_

* * *

**EL TARAREO DEL LOBO Y SU CANCIÓN**

_Un, dos, tres_

_Un paso a la vez_

_Cuatro es_

_Tu cuarto no es_

_cinco y seis_

_Despierta al bebé_

_Ocho y diez_

_Un arma a la vez_

_Un, dos, tres_

_Más cerca está vez_

_"El poema del paso a la vez"_

**..OooOoooOooO..**

**La luna menguante estaba en lo más alto. La oscuridad era la única manta que cubría la tierra. Y su luz era la única vela.**

**Cada día, alguien sale de su caverna. Esperando a que el lobo se detenga.**

–¡¿A dónde se fue?!

–¡Llamen a los Anbus!

**Pero cada noche una mujer se lleva.**

–¡Mi bebé!

**Y lo más interesante, es que no son chicas ricas o que sobresalten en la sociedad.**

–¿A quién se llevó?

–No lo sé

**No son más que mujeres simplemente _ordinarias. _**

**Algo que nadie comprende en su totalidad.**

**...OooOooOooO...**

El chico en ese momento tenía frente a él una mesa de madera anticuada con el cuerpo de una mujer viva y consiente. Tarareaba una canción mientras buscaba la aguja de un hijo.

–_Tarara… tararara…. Tururú… ruru… rurururu…_

–¿Qué quieres de mi? –preguntó la sencilla mujer que anteriormente pudo pasar por una chica de campo o con suerte una florista. Pero el chico no le tomaba ninguna importancia.

Solo _Tarareaba_

**_–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**…OooOooOooO…**

El lobo cantaba su canción, una y otra vez, siempre antes y después de matar a aquella mujer.

–No… por favor, no –siempre que alzaba la aguja unida a aquella tela.

Era lo último que aquellas mujeres podían presenciar.

Y sus gritos eran como parte de su melodía.

Siempre era su más delicioso final.

Su siguiente víctima fue un caso más especial. Quizás porque esta vez, aquella mujer lo estaba esperando.

El chico seguía tarareando sin parar mientras se acercaba a su tributo final.

La llevó como a las demás. Sedada, lista, siempre en la mesa que hacía pasar por una camilla.

Y siempre esperaba a que ella despertara, porque lo que más le gustaba ver al lobo era cuando su víctima lo miraba justo cuando llegaba el esperado final.

–Tarara… tararara…. Tururú… ruru… rurururu…

–Mátame cuando termines de tararear esa estúpida canción –dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados

–Tururú… –silencio. El chico había callado. Y la mujer abrió los ojos, y reparó en su mirada que estaba observándola, a cada detalle. A cada minúsculo cambio e instante. Y esté, solo pudo reír.

–Nunca… debiste… pedirme eso

La chica vio el filo de su aguja, pensó que se trataba de una inspección médica, lo que usan para cocer algo.

Esperen… ¿cocer?

–¿Pero que ra…? –la mujer no logró terminar la oración, porque el chico disfrutó cada instante cuando jaló del hilo.

Una herida que repasaba por la mitad de todo su cuerpo. Desde el cráneo hasta el vientre.

La abrió.

Le abrió el cuerpo.

Todo lo que había dentro de ella, podía verlo.

El grito de la mujer fue lo que prosiguió después de esa oración. Y la mirada de locura del peliplata deslumbraba en la habitación.

Eso era lo que más le encantaba de sus víctimas. Abrirlas estando consientes. Verle su interior, pero sobretodo, verlas consientes.

Pero todo con el simple filo de un hilo.

La mujer lloraba mientras éste quitaba los restos de piel de su rostro. Ella gritaba mientras veía como él observaba cada parte minuciosa de su interior. Tomaba todo. Hígado, páncreas, riñón, y corazón.

Pero siempre la dejaba vivir.

_Consiente. _

No la dejaba morir.

_El lobo no estaba satisfecho_

Nunca estaba satisfecho.

–Qué lindo vientre tienes –su mirada macabra podía ser vista desde cualquier ángulo, la mujer miraba con terror su vientre. Su propio vientre. La vagina. Fuera de su cuerpo.

Y ella aun consiente sintiéndolo todo.

–Mira, ¿ves este puntito rojo? –la mujer tenía en sus ojos sangre. Lloraba sangre. Pero aun así miraba a Kabuto, miraba sin poder pestañear, pero veía un punto oscuro en su vagina –Estabas esperando a un bebé

La mujer agonizaba, no paraba de moverse con brusquedad, pero mientras seguía desangrándose. Dejaba de sentir y eso la apaciguaba.

–Oh no –Kabuto agarro la columna de la chica y se la arrancó de un jalón, provocando un grito sofocante de ella, y una bella entrada de pánico –tú aun no te irás

Cargó a la mujer hasta llevarla al bosque.

Ella miró al cielo y vio cuervos aparecer a su alrededor.

Aun podía sentir como sus intestinos se escurrían y se salían de su cuerpo.

Y ella solo pensaba que tal vez, se lo estaba imaginando.

Con una aguja, logró atorar la carne de la chica en toda una cruz de madera bien tallada.

La mujer miraba a todas partes y se dio cuenta que no era la primera que sufría eso.

Ella era la última de su experimento.

La mujer que completaba el circulo del lobo.

Su bocadillo de oro.

Porque si algo más le gusta el lobo al comer.

Es escuchar los gritos y ver hasta el último aliento de muerte.

Y eso era justamente lo que Kabuto estaba haciendo.

Ver a todos sus experimentos morir, y exhalar su último aliento.

Y solo hizo falta un hilo y aguja para hacerlo.

**_–Tarara… tararara…. Tururú… ruru… rurururu…_**

* * *

_Ya se, horrible final, pero fue lo mejor que se me vino a la cabeza. Y bueno, no importa si no gana mi historia, diré que lo intenté jaja Bueno, el poema de arriba lo hice parecer más bien una canción pero es mía jaja algún parecido es mera coincidencia (?)_

_Les deseo mucha suerte a los participantes del reto. Pronto me leeré sus historias jeje _

_¡Suerte, y saludos a todos! _


End file.
